MicroNations Fandom:Chat/Logs/15 August 2014
23:44:08 -!- UCS123 has left Special:Chat 23:46:02 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 23:46:50 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 23:47:36 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 23:48:23 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 23:49:09 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 23:49:56 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 23:50:21 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 23:50:42 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 23:51:39 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 23:51:40 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 23:51:40 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 23:51:40 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 23:52:37 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 00:02:28 -!- UCS123 has joined Special:Chat 00:02:54 -!- UCS123 has left Special:Chat 00:45:05 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 01:00:05 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 01:20:05 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 03:18:27 -!- PrinceCreeper has joined Special:Chat 03:18:53 -!- PrinceCreeper has left Special:Chat 03:45:04 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 03:50:05 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 05:00:05 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 06:50:07 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 08:45:50 -!- Fallschirmjäger has joined Special:Chat 11:06:56 -!- RepublicOfKeigGov has joined Special:Chat 11:07:35 o/ 11:20:10 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 11:28:45 Holá, Peacekeeper 11:50:05 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 12:10:05 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 12:29:30 ji 13:25:21 f 13:30:07 -!- RepublicOfKeigGov has left Special:Chat 13:50:05 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 13:50:05 -!- Graistan has joined Special:Chat 13:50:31 -!- Graistan has left Special:Chat 14:05:05 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 14:40:45 -!- RepublicOfKeigGov has joined Special:Chat 14:45:12 o/ 14:47:44 -!- Graistan has joined Special:Chat 14:47:51 -!- Graistan has joined Special:Chat 14:47:58 o/ 14:49:13 o/ 14:49:31 What is the Dolandic Commonwealth? 14:51:58 Oh, it is almost like an economic union, anyway, it is almost like the EU or the AU 14:53:39 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Commonwealth_of_Nations 14:55:47 Yes, I know, it also hold sport competitions too, like the British commonwealth. 14:56:18 ... 14:56:32 I literally just added that to my page. 14:56:49 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Keigen_Commonwealth 14:56:56 Whoops :D 14:57:11 Whats that? 14:57:45 The link? The Keigen Commonwealth :) 14:58:12 It's taking place in October 2014, in Crevaná, Nordén. 14:58:15 Yea, whats that, similar to my own? 14:58:38 Whats taking place??? :\ 14:59:24 Keigen Commonwealth Games I 14:59:48 Oh, cool, like the British Commonwealth Games? 15:00:01 Yep :D 15:00:24 Brilliant speaking of which... 15:00:25 Yay, The Republic Of Virginia is considering joining the keigen commonwealth 15:00:57 I might even get a observer status........if thats okay? 15:01:47 In the keigen Commonwealth? 15:02:03 Yea, it would be brilliant 15:02:46 Okay then 15:03:04 Brilliant! Thanks 15:03:09 :D 15:04:29 Of course when you join you get other interesting rights 15:04:39 You get some land in Republic Of Keig 15:04:45 etc 15:05:56 Brilliant, but is it okay if I opt out of the Keigen Dollar as I actually have my own Commonwealth currency and I wouldnt be a great monetary leader by ditching it, the other members would get very peed off 15:06:21 Yep, it's all optional :) 15:07:08 Thx, also I am reviving the MFA 2015 European Football Championship, you want to help out and become a member and compete? 15:07:20 No 15:07:26 Don't do that please 15:07:37 Huh, why not? 15:07:38 1.You have no right from the older owner 15:07:58 2.The NFT Association already has that. 15:08:15 3.That page is really old 15:08:58 Yea, true maybe I will join a different association? What do you think? 15:09:17 Sure 15:09:33 Yea, so what does the NFT have? 15:09:38 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Football_NFT_Association 15:10:10 Is it virtual, I would presume otherwise I would wonder where it got the money? 15:10:42 some are virtual 15:12:23 Yea, I would do the virtual stuff... 15:13:02 ok 15:13:12 How do I join? 15:13:21 You have to wait 15:13:33 I can tell the administraitor of it though 15:13:47 Thx sure! 15:15:13 np 15:15:20 So did you see my Microlympic logo and promotional video? 15:15:22 Should we merge commonwealths? 15:15:27 And yes I did 15:16:00 What did you think and sure I guess on the commonwealth thing, I will let my members know 15:16:17 Okay 15:16:36 What should we call it, the United Commonwealth? 15:16:36 I thought it was okay :P 15:16:53 I wanna keep the Keigen commenwealth though 15:17:19 Hmm, What about the Keigen-Doland Commonwealth? 15:18:31 Im not sure 15:19:16 Yea, maybe we should hold a referendum between the head of states of countries as to the name? 15:19:33 Countries as in members 15:19:55 Okay 15:20:17 We let all the members of both commonwealths decide 15:20:36 I vote call it the Keigen Commonwealth 15:20:57 I think Keigen-Doland 15:21:15 Keigen-Doland Commonwealth 15:21:39 let me make a referendum forum post 15:21:49 Definitely 15:22:37 Make sure to include Dolandic Commonwealth as one of the options 15:23:10 Otherwise it would feel as the commonwealth was just simply invaded or something by my members 15:23:10 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:95177 15:30:08 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 15:31:00 I want us to control our new merged commonwealth like that 15:31:35 Brilliant, that means that we dont have to do that but my members dont function like that, they retain their sovereignty when they join but the Commonwealth it has a lot of power over them, we will need to sort something out 15:32:39 Let me explain 15:32:49 Ok 15:34:05 Each nations runs their own government, but also plays a major role in the commonwealths government which in a way also controls each nations government 15:35:04 Hmm, do they retain their sovereignity or are they like American states 15:35:07 for example, if a nation in the commonwealth turns communist, if a member has a problem with that they will hold a meeting and vot whether they shall run it like that 15:35:44 vote you mean? 15:35:49 yes 15:36:24 But do they retain sovereignty? 15:37:19 yes 15:38:22 Ok, then it is alot like my own Commonwealth, what about the currencies, do we create a new one? 15:39:43 an optional one 15:39:51 The Commonwealth Dollar 15:40:33 Okay, so adopt my own one, it has tthe name and hasnt been printed yet 15:41:26 Btw in the commonwealth every member gets their own commonwealth flag 15:41:41 What do you mean? 15:41:49 which is a red cross and the rest is designed to look like their flag 15:41:54 expample 15:42:04 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Keigen_Commonwealth?file=Nord%C3%A9nishKeig.png 15:42:14 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Keigen_Commonwealth?file=VanconderenKeig.png 15:42:30 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Republic_Of_Nord%C3%A9n?file=Norden.png 15:42:50 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Vanconder?file=Vanconder_FlagD.png 15:42:57 See what I mean? 15:43:04 Ok, give my members the option though, ok? 15:43:13 yes 15:43:28 Although all of our members use that flag 15:44:46 Actually Graistan 15:44:47 Yea, but as for me it would create problems as I have a flag which near the exact same and Catland joined on the terms that he wouldnt be forced into anything like flags or currency or anything like that 15:44:52 About that MFA thing 15:44:58 Yea... 15:45:19 I actually think we should do that 15:45:33 Really? Ok 15:45:49 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Afondale_national_football_team How Afondale is so good I don't know 15:46:14 We were lucky to get a last minute to equalise 15:47:01 We should give Commenwealth members the option to compete and Afondale..sure, when did you play them? 15:47:42 Back in February I think 15:47:59 Austrar Islands 1-1 Afondale at Arran Park 15:48:29 Was it an actual game or virtual? 15:49:26 virtual 15:49:35 Idea! 15:49:47 Right, go on 15:49:48 Commonwealth Football Tournament? 15:49:59 Like a league? 15:50:04 Kind of 15:50:12 A group stage then a knockout 15:51:21 test# 15:51:25 Ok, it should be limited to the Commonwealth members or observer states though 15:51:32 Yeah 15:51:37 Sorry, had to retype 15:51:53 http://scratch.mit.edu/projects/14391857/ Use this simulator 15:52:14 Ok give me a second there as I look at it 15:52:20 Playing a friendly match Doland vs Keig 15:53:18 Wow what a match 15:53:37 Lol, is it online so we can actually play against each other 15:53:41 ? 15:53:53 Keig 1-0 Doland 2-0 2-1 3-1 3-2 3-3 3-4 4-4 5-4 5-5 15:54:02 No its not 15:54:10 But it's a really good simulator 15:54:37 True but then you may as well play a different team and call them Doland though..... 15:54:58 That does nothing 15:55:16 It's got nothing against in the code, 100% random 15:56:18 So how will we do it in that case, We both play a game against each other and who ever gets a better score is the one that goes down 15:56:33 no 15:56:46 I will record a game 15:56:57 Then that will be the score 15:57:21 Keig 3-3 Doland in a test match btw 15:57:25 Yes, but how does that make it fair? 15:57:38 ? 15:57:49 It's a random simulator 15:57:49 My team doesnt even play, you play a computer 15:57:56 No. 15:58:03 Both teams are computers silly 15:58:07 http://scratch.mit.edu/projects/14391857/ 15:58:16 You don't do anything 15:58:29 you just watch each other play each other 15:58:41 Simple as 15:58:46 Oh Brilliant, like a real team, ok lets do it 15:59:24 Shall we get started organizing? 15:59:39 I will make the page if you do a forum post 15:59:45 Ok, the Commonwealth Championship? 15:59:55 Yep 16:00:05 Ok, lets go 16:00:28 I am playing a game 2-1 to Doland 16:00:47 Don't 16:00:52 3-2 16:00:52 It's not official 16:00:55 I know 16:00:59 Oh okay 16:01:17 3-2 final score, we beat you, yay!!!! 16:01:20 I will record so it's legi 16:01:33 Yup, of course 16:02:28 Bottom teams relegated to a different tournament? 16:02:56 nope 16:03:02 it's not a leauge 16:03:12 its more like the champions league 16:03:12 So what happens, nothing? :\ 16:03:28 Oh ok 16:03:37 Got it :) 16:04:54 great 16:05:41 Okay, I will update my members an 16:05:52 on everything thats happening 16:05:59 soz :( 16:06:34 Okay 16:06:38 Group A draw: 16:08:10 1. 16:08:13 Keih 16:08:16 *Keig 16:08:39 Oh, have you done the matches? 16:08:53 no 16:09:59 who is in the dolandic commonwealth? 16:13:00 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 16:13:26 o/ 16:13:53 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 16:20:06 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 16:20:19 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 16:20:30 Who was his friend who got banned? 16:20:44 Marcus, he's unblocked now. 16:20:56 Because a weeks ban was a bit too long. 16:21:01 Apparently. 16:21:09 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 16:21:18 :P 16:22:05 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 16:22:15 I've looked at a few of Sangheili's pages and found out this hole massive war this he's doing was because his ex dumped him. 16:22:48 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 16:23:10 You still here Graistan? 16:23:59 o/ back again 16:24:47 Sorry I had to do a few things 16:25:14 Okay 16:25:21 I finished fixtures 16:25:52 Brill, who am I playing first and when? 16:26:02 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 16:26:08 o/ 16:26:55 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 16:26:58 vs Vanconder at 19:00 today 16:27:12 Which is in 33 minutes. 16:27:34 Brill, hows the voting going on? 16:27:38 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 16:28:25 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 16:28:55 gta. 16:28:57 gtg 16:29:06 Ok bye o/ 16:29:21 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 16:29:33 Sab: Grand Theft Auto, I mean Im going! 16:29:50 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:29:52 O/ 16:29:57 o/ 16:30:23 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Keigen-Dolandish_Commonwealth_Football_Championship 16:35:07 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 16:35:15 Your first ever micronational football match :) 16:35:32 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:35:53 I know right, better get to setting up the Dolandic Football Association page 16:36:15 You've got 1 hour and 30 minute to do so, I wouldn't rush 16:36:19 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:37:05 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:37:11 True :P 16:37:52 Who you playing first and when? 16:37:57 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:38:43 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:39:05 #test 16:39:13 Catland 16:39:39 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:40:01 Yea, good luck in the championship, hope you get through to totally definitely face Doland in the finals :D 16:40:27 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:40:35 Haha 16:40:41 Ya never know in football 16:40:59 What??? I will make it :D 16:41:04 Lol 16:41:07 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:41:50 Yeah that's why Swindon lost 2-0 to an underdog team 16:41:54 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:41:58 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:42:06 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:42:36 Sorry to interrupt but Frostland was banished for declaring cyberwar a few days ago :( he was banned from the wiki 16:42:56 Nevermind 16:43:02 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:43:05 So we need an extra team 16:43:26 East Wichel want to participate? 16:43:41 Details please? 16:43:49 How will matches be done? 16:43:52 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:43:54 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:43:57 simulator 16:44:02 No 16:44:08 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Keigen-Dolandic_Commonwealth_Football_Championship 16:44:10 Its done on a simulator, both teams are computers 16:44:11 We will not participate 16:44:20 Okay 16:44:27 just use frostland 16:44:46 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:45:25 Why dont you ask Vestmannayjar 16:45:28 ? 16:45:33 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:45:43 that no longer exists 16:45:53 What happened?! 16:46:06 I talked to the guy two days ago 16:46:18 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:47:05 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:47:16 -!- Graistan has joined Special:Chat 16:47:27 Soz glitch 16:47:28 Where can you find the example micronation page 16:47:40 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:47:40 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Keig_Football_Association 16:47:43 Updated it 16:47:59 I need the example template 16:48:12 How did you get the home and away colours? 16:48:25 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:48:31 Idk 16:48:44 -.- 16:49:00 12 Minutes to kick-off vs Catland 16:49:10 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:49:46 Woohoo!!!! You should create a YouTube channel for that and upload videos of the matches 16:49:57 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:50:43 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:50:54 I will 16:51:10 Definitely! 16:51:36 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:52:11 I will set it up! 16:52:23 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:52:30 Wait, that wouldnt work though, would it? 16:53:16 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:53:25 But I can set up a website, up up and away! :D 16:53:28 YES! 16:53:35 GOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL 16:53:40 Keig 1-0 16:53:48 Oh is it on? 16:54:06 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:54:11 Yes 16:54:18 Kick-off early ;) 16:54:39 I better hurry :| 16:54:44 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:55:24 Half-time 1-0 16:55:30 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:55:42 -!- Eastest566 has joined Special:Chat 16:55:49 o/ 16:56:15 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:56:22 o/ 16:57:01 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:57:10 o/ 16:57:14 GOAL!!!!!!! 16:57:17 2-0!!!!!!! 16:57:20 How is everyone? 16:57:36 Over the moon. 16:57:46 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:57:49 Good job!! 16:57:59 Fulltime 16:58:04 Im uploading the video 16:58:19 The tension really gets to you when you play 16:58:30 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:58:49 Ok!! Im posting on the website www.keigdolandcommonwealthfootball.blogspot.ie 16:59:15 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 16:59:31 Also post the video im uploading 16:59:36 I'll link it soon 17:00:02 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 17:00:48 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 17:01:04 Ok! Can I put the videos on a playlist on my channel, well the Dolandic ones anyway? 17:01:12 Yes 17:01:16 Thanks 17:01:42 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 17:01:47 We got 3 points! 17:02:11 #TopOfTheGroup 17:02:29 Brill, lets hope Doland can copy and get through! 17:02:32 -!- Eastest566 has left Special:Chat 17:02:36 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 17:03:23 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 17:03:45 Yep 17:03:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rfal0xKiX8U&feature=youtu.be 17:04:41 -!- UCS123 has joined Special:Chat 17:05:12 o/ 17:05:18 I will watch it 17:05:20 o/ 17:06:18 o/ 17:06:38 How is everybody? 17:06:40 UCS if you didn't know Im Austrar Islands 17:06:45 Im good. 17:06:51 Brilliant, how long to the next match? 17:07:05 Ohhhhh!!! What happened to Austrar islands? 17:07:08 An hour 17:07:14 Defunct 17:07:34 Renamed and turned into a commonwealth, it is pretty much a new country 17:07:46 If I am right...hopefully 17:08:37 Ahhh i see 17:09:37 So anyway I gtg bye o/ 17:10:02 -!- Graistan has left Special:Chat 17:10:03 o/ 17:10:16 Why is a post box so important in a micronation territory 17:10:47 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 17:11:35 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 17:12:03 Because everyone needs junk mail 17:12:06 :D 17:12:29 I mean like for example a royal mail post box 17:12:31 -!- SwindonCountry has left Special:Chat 17:12:32 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 17:13:13 Well idk what royal mail is (I live in America) 17:13:18 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 17:14:04 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 17:14:24 In the UCS constitution, transportation and communication services are privileges 17:14:41 We have post office centers 17:14:50 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 17:14:52 but people dont have their own mailbox 17:15:37 test 17:15:38 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 17:15:38 whenever they want to collect or send mail, they must go to the post office. 17:16:00 guys il be back on in 10 min 17:16:28 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 17:17:14 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 17:18:00 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 17:18:47 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 17:19:33 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 17:20:20 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 17:21:04 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 17:21:51 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 17:22:04 Who is peacekeeper 17:22:30 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 17:23:16 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 17:24:02 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 17:24:49 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 17:25:35 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 17:26:42 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 17:27:30 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 17:28:17 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 17:29:03 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 17:29:49 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 17:30:36 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 17:31:22 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 17:32:08 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 17:32:55 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 17:33:27 -!- Graistan has joined Special:Chat 17:33:45 He is a bot #test 17:34:03 Did my game take place yet?? 17:34:20 Actually gtg 17:34:46 -!- Graistan has left Special:Chat 17:41:03 -!- UCS123 has joined Special:Chat 17:41:27 hola o/ 17:49:57 test 17:55:45 -!- Graistan has joined Special:Chat 17:55:56 test 17:55:59 o/ 17:56:23 Back again, my game is in five minutes!!! 17:57:09 yEP 17:57:19 Are you staying this time? 17:57:23 who is it against again? 17:57:35 It's on the page 17:57:56 for awhile, then I will have dinner and then come back 17:58:28 vs Vanconder 17:58:45 thx 17:58:59 anyway, did you see the website I set up 17:59:16 1 minute to kick off!!! 17:59:59 give me update plz! 18:00:21 #test 18:00:42 Keig???? 18:01:03 0-0 18:01:07 -!- UCS123 has left Special:Chat 18:01:24 Ok :D 18:01:31 0-1 Vanconder 18:01:36 :/ 18:01:38 Damn :( 18:01:39 0-2 18:01:45 Half-time 18:01:48 Come on you tools!!! 18:02:19 Wow 18:02:22 0-3 18:02:27 what?!?!?! 18:02:36 Sorry, that was extremely unlucky 18:02:50 I'll upload the legit proof 18:02:59 I know, but I can still get through if I beat Norden! 18:03:09 Yep 18:03:09 Anyway 2 mins I have to do something soz 18:03:35 -!- Graistan has left Special:Chat 18:05:19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QXjzumVTuR4&feature=youtu.be 18:05:49 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 18:06:06 Sabovia: Logs updated (added ~39 to log page). 18:06:06 !updatelogs 18:06:10 Thank you. 18:06:21 o/ 18:06:45 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 18:07:03 -!- Republicofnewzaire has joined Special:Chat 18:07:38 Hello 18:08:35 o/ 18:26:50 Back 18:26:58 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 18:27:46 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 18:28:32 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 18:29:18 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 18:30:05 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 18:30:51 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 18:31:16 -!- Republicofnewzaire has left Special:Chat 18:31:42 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 18:32:29 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 18:33:24 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 18:34:08 -!- RepublicOfKeigGov has left Special:Chat 18:34:09 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 18:34:56 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 18:35:42 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 18:36:28 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 18:37:15 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 18:38:02 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 18:38:48 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 18:39:34 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 18:40:21 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 18:41:08 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 18:41:54 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 18:42:41 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 18:43:27 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 18:44:14 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 18:44:36 -!- Republicofnewzaire has joined Special:Chat 18:45:02 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 18:45:47 -!- Republicofnewzaire has left Special:Chat 18:45:48 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 18:46:35 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 18:47:21 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 18:48:07 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 18:48:54 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 18:49:40 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 18:50:27 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 18:51:13 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 18:51:14 Welcome 18:51:19 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 18:52:06 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 18:52:52 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 18:53:39 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 18:54:25 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 18:54:48 -!- Graistan has joined Special:Chat 18:55:00 test 18:55:14 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 18:55:25 -!- Graistan has left Special:Chat 18:55:51 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 18:56:37 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 18:57:24 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 18:58:06 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 18:58:19 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 18:59:06 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 18:59:52 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 19:00:39 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 19:01:25 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 19:02:11 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 19:02:58 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 19:03:44 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 19:04:31 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 19:05:17 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 19:06:03 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 19:06:50 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 19:07:36 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 19:08:23 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 19:09:09 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 19:09:55 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 19:10:27 -!- CinderFTW has joined Special:Chat 19:10:38 o/ 19:10:42 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 19:11:28 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 19:12:14 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 19:13:01 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 19:13:48 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 19:14:34 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 19:15:21 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 19:16:07 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 19:17:07 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 19:17:40 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 19:18:05 -!- SwindonCountry has left Special:Chat 19:18:07 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 19:18:11 Hello 19:18:57 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 19:19:44 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 19:20:30 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 19:21:09 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 19:21:56 How are you ? 19:22:06 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 19:22:53 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 19:23:45 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 19:24:32 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 19:25:16 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 19:25:28 Good thank you. 19:25:54 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 19:26:00 Anything new with your nation ? 19:26:46 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 19:27:21 Vestmannaeyjar is dead 19:27:32 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 19:27:36 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:27:39 I replaced it with my new micronation that I can actually visit 19:27:56 !updatelogs 19:27:56 Sabovia: Logs updated (added ~38 to log page). 19:28:01 Thank you, bot. 19:28:27 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 19:29:14 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 19:29:34 Ah, what's your new nation's name ? 19:30:00 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 19:30:47 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 19:31:33 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 19:32:19 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 19:33:07 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 19:33:44 -!- RepublicOfKeigGov has joined Special:Chat 19:33:53 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 19:34:06 o/ 19:34:32 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 19:35:18 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 19:36:05 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 19:36:51 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 19:37:16 o/ 19:37:16 -!- CinderFTW has left Special:Chat 19:37:42 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 19:38:29 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 19:39:15 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 19:40:01 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 19:40:48 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 19:41:34 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 19:42:00 -!- RepublicOfKeigGov has left Special:Chat 19:42:26 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 19:43:12 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 19:43:58 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 19:44:45 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 19:45:31 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 19:46:18 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 19:47:04 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 19:47:50 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 19:48:37 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 19:49:23 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 19:50:09 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 19:50:56 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 19:51:42 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 19:52:29 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 19:53:15 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 19:54:01 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 19:54:48 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 19:55:37 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 19:55:40 East Wichel 19:55:48 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 19:56:45 -!- SwindonCountry has left Special:Chat 19:57:02 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 19:57:07 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 19:57:32 -!- SwindonCountry has left Special:Chat 19:57:48 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 19:58:34 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 19:59:21 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 20:00:07 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 20:00:53 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 20:01:37 -!- Graistan has joined Special:Chat 20:01:40 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 20:01:47 #test 20:02:33 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 20:02:37 whats !update logs ? 20:03:04 o/ 20:03:29 -!- Graistan has left Special:Chat 20:03:29 -!- SwindonCountry has left Special:Chat 20:03:30 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 20:04:16 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 20:05:03 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 20:05:49 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 20:06:35 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 20:07:22 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 20:08:08 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 20:08:55 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 20:09:41 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 20:10:28 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 20:11:14 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 20:12:01 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 20:12:15 -!- Eastest566 has joined Special:Chat 20:12:41 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 20:13:04 O/ 20:13:30 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 20:14:16 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 20:15:01 -!- Eastest566 has left Special:Chat 20:15:02 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 20:15:49 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 20:16:25 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 20:16:35 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 20:17:21 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 20:17:22 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 20:18:08 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 20:18:08 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 20:18:54 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 20:18:55 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 20:19:41 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 20:20:24 -!- Eastest566 has joined Special:Chat 20:20:27 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 20:21:14 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 20:22:00 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 20:22:46 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 20:23:33 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 20:24:20 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 20:25:06 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 20:25:53 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 20:26:39 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 20:27:25 -!- Eastest566 has left Special:Chat 20:27:26 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 20:28:11 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 20:28:12 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 20:28:43 Hi 20:29:08 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has left Special:Chat 20:29:09 -!- SwindonCountry has left Special:Chat 20:29:09 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 20:29:56 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 20:30:42 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 20:31:49 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 20:32:35 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 20:33:22 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 20:34:08 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 20:34:54 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 20:35:41 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 20:36:30 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 20:36:57 Hi 20:37:12 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 20:37:34 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 20:38:21 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 20:39:08 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 20:39:54 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 20:40:40 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 20:41:27 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 20:42:13 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 20:42:59 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 20:43:46 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 20:44:32 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 20:45:19 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 20:46:05 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 20:46:51 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 20:47:37 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 20:48:24 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 20:49:10 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 20:49:56 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 20:50:43 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 20:51:29 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 20:52:23 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 20:52:59 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 20:53:46 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 20:54:32 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 20:55:19 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 20:56:05 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 20:56:52 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 20:57:38 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 20:58:45 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 20:59:31 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 21:00:17 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 21:01:24 -!- SwindonCountry has left Special:Chat 21:01:24 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 21:04:12 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 21:04:58 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 21:05:44 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 21:06:31 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 21:07:17 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 21:08:04 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 21:08:50 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 21:09:37 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 21:11:23 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 21:12:30 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 21:13:13 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 21:13:59 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 21:14:46 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 21:15:32 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 21:16:19 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 21:17:05 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 21:17:51 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 21:18:38 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 21:19:24 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 21:20:11 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 21:20:57 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 21:21:43 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 21:22:30 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 21:23:17 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 21:24:03 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 21:24:49 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 21:25:36 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 21:26:22 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 21:27:08 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 21:27:55 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 21:28:41 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 21:29:27 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 21:30:13 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 21:31:00 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 21:31:46 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 21:32:32 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 21:33:39 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 21:34:26 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 21:35:12 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 21:35:58 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 21:36:45 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 21:37:31 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 21:45:05 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 21:45:14 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 21:46:00 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 21:46:47 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 21:47:33 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 21:48:20 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 21:49:06 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 21:49:53 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 21:50:39 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 21:51:25 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 21:52:12 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 21:52:58 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 21:53:44 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 21:54:32 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 21:54:33 -!- SwindonCountry has joined Special:Chat 21:55:29 -!- SwindonCountry has left Special:Chat 22:45:07 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 22:55:05 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 2014 08 15